


Glitter on the Mattress

by NotALemon



Series: Boys Boys Boys (& Other Songs On My Nightsilver Playlist) [12]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Glitter, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, No Sex, Pet Names, When Will Lemon Write a Sex Scene? Not Today Y'all, Your Typical Amount of German Phrases, just fluff, pure fluff, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: Peter’s convinced that whoever put these mattresses in this stupid beach house is out to get him. They’re the worst pieces of shit Peter’s slept on inforever, the dorm beds included. Still better than beds in jail cells, but damn, Peter wanted a good night’s sleep, not a reminder of his troubled youth or of his impending old age.But then he opens his eyes and sees Kurt stretched out on the bed next to him, and he’s pretty happy with everything again. ‘Cuz, here’s the thing: Kurt’s stillgorgeousin his sleep, mouth kinda opened, shirt off, in boxers and nothing else.Peter’s falling in love all over again. He can’t resist kissing Kurt’s perfect forehead, and then the rest of his face, too, and his neck, and chest, and-“Liebling?”





	Glitter on the Mattress

Peter’s convinced that whoever put these mattresses in this stupid beach house is out to get him. They’re the worst pieces of shit Peter’s slept on in _forever_, the dorm beds included. Still better than beds in jail cells, but damn, Peter wanted a good night’s sleep, not a reminder of his troubled youth or of his impending old age.

But then he opens his eyes and sees Kurt stretched out on the bed next to him, and he’s pretty happy with everything again. ‘Cuz, here’s the thing: Kurt’s still _gorgeous_ in his sleep, mouth kinda opened, shirt off, in boxers and nothing else. 

Peter’s falling in love all over again. He can’t resist kissing Kurt’s perfect forehead, and then the rest of his face, too, and his neck, and chest, and-

“_Liebling_?” 

Peter’s at Kurt’s chest when he speaks, and the way his voice reverbs against his chest makes Peter never wanna move ever again, G-d help him. 

“Blueberry,” he says. 

Kurt does that half-sitting up thing tired people do and looks at Peter, curiosity filling his sleepy features. He looks so freaking cute. Peter wants to stick his tongue down his throat. “What are you doing?” 

His accent curls around his words more than normal. Peter closes his eyes and fucking melts against Kurt’s chest, right over his heart, so he can listen to Kurt’s heartbeat. “Waking you up.” 

“_Liebe_, there are other people.” 

“Didn’t worry ‘bout ‘em last night.” Peter grins up at Kurt, then snuggles back against Kurt’s chest, running his palm along some of Kurt’s chest scars. “‘Course, we _were_ kinda drunk, but… you were _loud_.” 

“_Peter_.” 

Peter grins up at Kurt. “You sounded really hot. Like, ‘wish I recorded it’ hot.” He’s kinda tempted to imitate Kurt’s noises, but he doesn’t. 

And there’s the shy little smile and purplish face Peter adores. Peter kisses along Kurt’s collarbone just to make it last a little longer. There’re a couple hickeys there. Peter smiles at his work and decides to add more later. 

“And you got super giggly. It was fucking adorable.” 

Kurt gives him a smile Peter takes to mean _I am adorable!_. Peter runs a hand over Kurt’s cheek, grinning when Kurt nuzzles into his hand. Light catches random specks of glitter on Kurt’s face and chest. And once Peter’s eyes travel down to Kurt’s chest, he kinda can’t stop himself from totally checking Kurt’s body out. Listen. Peter’s an adult, Kurt’s an adult, they’ve been doing stuff together for a while, and they’re both almost all the way naked. Fight him. 

“You have glitter all over your face,” Peter says. And down his chest. And, ugh, probably on Peter, too. “Where the fuck did the glitter come from?” 

“Glitter?” Kurt’s face scrunches up in confusion. 

Peter drags a finger across Kurt’s collarbone and shows it to Kurt. “This.” 

“Ah! _Funkeln_.” Kurt grins at Peter. “That is from Jubilee.” 

“Of course.” Peter scrubs at his face, memories of Wanda’s weird childhood obsession with glitter popping into his head. Fuck, there’s a reason he tried to forget that. “Is it on my face?” 

Kurt also rubs at Peter’s face, not as hard. “_Etwas_.” 

“Keep talking German, and I’ll get more glitter all over me.” Peter drops his hand from his face to rub his thumbs against Kurt’s hip bones. They’re sharp as hell. They leave bruises. Peter fucking loves them, especially when they’re against his. Fuck yeah, bruised hips.

“Peter,” Kurt breathes. It’s almost a moan. 

“Mm?” Peter’s being coy, even though he really sucks at it. He’s still rubbing at Kurt’s hips, too. His fingers leave trails of glitter along the skin. 

“There are _other people_ here.” 

“So what?” Peter stretches out on top of Kurt. He’s getting better at this whole teasing thing. Not that he’d ever admit he wasn’t good at it in the first place. 

Kurt runs his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter’s eyes roll back and he closes them. Ah, yes. Kurt’s so good at this. “Not here.” 

Peter looks back at Kurt, eyelids heavy, then stretches out, still straddling Kurt. “Then I wanna eat. Let’s eat. You wanna eat something?” 

“Is there food?” 

“Dunno. Jean probably brought bread, so there’s toast, and I can kinda cook eggs, if you like runny yolks.” Peter stretches out his back, then leans back over Kurt. 

Kurt kisses Peter’s forehead. Peter smiles. “If that’s what you would like.” 

“Yeah,” Peter says. He leans off the mattress to dig for a shirt and maybe pants. Probably pants. He imagines Scott walking into the kitchen and cringes. Yeah, pants. “D’you know where everything went?” 

“_Nein_.” Kurt helps, anyways. Peter stops himself from slipping his hand inside Kurt’s (Peter’s? He hasn’t figured that out, and, from the clothes on the floor, it looks like one of them didn’t wear any) boxers. Don’t be an impulsive bastard, Peter. You gotta make breakfast first.

They dig up a pair of sweatpants from the bag they brought and walk out into the empty kitchen, Peter’s arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist. They have glitter all over them, and they accidentally make a shitton of noise getting the pans out, and Kurt drops an egg on the floor, and Peter burns the fucking toast, but it’s pretty fucking awesome, if you ask Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> One time this summer, I listened to "Love Shack" for at least four hours, and this idea came about. Firstly, 10/10 would shack again. Secondly, I just want something soft. I'm exhausted, I'm a little stressed, and it's been way too long since I've posted anything. 
> 
> Also, I've been working on writing an actual sex scene, but I'm so iffy on what exactly I'm doing that I'm not even sure if I wanna post it. It's already, like, 16 Google Docs pages on its own, and I think it's a little long for a sex scene, even if it's a fluffy first time one. Would anyone wanna beta for it? I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Love Shack's on my [ Nightsilver Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/grammaticalhermit/playlist/6uJsZY2gCggt2Hj2xM0ITv?si=1rDK0OcGQw2T9ZCy7oYQhg).


End file.
